The disclosures herein relate in general to image processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for enhancing a depth map.
An image processing system can try to determine respective depths of pixels within a stereoscopic image. Nevertheless, if a pixel's respective depth is indeterminate (e.g., as a result of occlusion, and/or exceeding a search range boundary, within the stereoscopic image), then various operations (e.g., view synthesis, background substitution, and gesture control) of the image processing system are potentially compromised. In attempts to handle this problem, previous techniques (e.g., bilinear interpolation) have introduced other shortcomings, such as blurred edges between different objects and/or different regions within the stereoscopic image.